Visions of You
by lilthamel
Summary: OC / Loki She's had visions of him but will he be able to accept his possible future? Tw:non-con/emotional abuse / manipulation /BDSM -ish / PWP -ish
1. Chapter 1

"Loki my brother," Thor's smile was bright and welcoming. The younger brother quickly assessed the room before he gave his brother a nod and half smile.

With that Thor patted his brother's back and gestured with a nod, issuing an invitation for Loki to join their comrades, Sif and the Warriors Three; Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

"Come brother, meet our new guest."

Leading his brother to the near center of the hall he guided him to a small settee.

Loki took a moment as he had not noticed her on his first inspection of the room. But no wonder she'd been sitting on the plush settee with her back to him, and the richness of its rust red fabric and high back offered a good amount of cover.

Deep in thought she did not notice the men until they stood in front of her. With cheeks turned red and looking out of place amongst them, she hastily stood.

"Keira, this is my brother Prince Loki,." Thor then turned to Keira "This is Keira, and she has come a great distance to honor us with her presence."

Bending forward Loki gently kissed her warm hand, giving a polite smile. There was the smell of violets about her.

Their eyes locked, there was a fleeting moment of recognition between the two. A feeling of _déjà vu_ was triggered something in the back of his memory. Then it was gone from him like the tail end of a dream upon waking.

His face never changed, however hers did. Keira's eyes opened wider and she drew back just an inch, it was barely noticeable. It bothered him more then he thought it should have.

Upon letting go of her hand, Loki took a closer look and could easily tell she was from Midgard. Her clothing alone, dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt, were clearly not of Asgard.

"Hello", her voice was hushed and uncertain. Apparently she didn't know how to address Asgardian royalty.

Again with a slight smile he gave her a nod, "Greetings, how are you enjoying yourself thus far? Hopefully our friends have treated you well."

With more confidence in her voice, she told him she was being treated very well and was as comfortable as the situation allowed.

"Situation?" Loki's attention fixed fully upon Keira as he waited for a response.

At a loss, Keira gave a small sigh and looked to Thor. Getting the queue he put his arms around both of them. "There will be plenty of time for talks of serious things. Now we feast and drink and celebrate Keira's safe arrival to Asgard."

How was this human important enough to be there? More so, why was he not told she was coming?

Typical though of them to leave him out. A brief frown crossed his brow, but he kept silent.

Thor led them to the dining hall.

Walking across the room he could see she stood barely too his shoulder. She would be considered short for an Asgardian woman, short and even a bit too round about her hips though, she did carry it well. The jeans accented her curves and she had just the smallest sway to her walk.

Ample amounts of food and wine where served, they were all gathered around talking and enjoying one another's company. Keira sat on the left of Thor and Loki on his right.

As Loki discreetly studied her more, stealing glances when he could see beyond his overly large brother. The more he looked at her he could note that there was something rare about her, though he couldn't quit put his finger on it.

Slowly as the night wore on he knew she was familiar to him. He was perturbed that he could not place her.

Once he caught her looking at him, her brows was creased, a slight frown set on her full lips. When she met his eyes it took her out of her thoughts. Loki gave Keira a sly grin in return and tilted his wine glass to her. She lifted hers and returned the gesture, then with a guarded smile she quickly looked away.

His glances at the newcomer that night had not gone unnoticed… From down the table Sif narrowed her eyes wondering what Loki had in mind.

After a very late night the party quieted down and everyone started off to their respective residences.

A young handmaiden entered the hall to escort Keira to her quarters. "Lady Keira… ?"

With a cocked eyebrow Keira replied "Lady…? Are you sure you want me?" The way she said it was half in jest and half in actual doubt. Even though she had started to relax there was still a good amount of insecurity still in her.

The girl looked puzzled but smiled and continued. "I am Atla and I am to be your personal attendant while you stay here in Asgard."

Keira seemed perplexed over the idea of a personal servant. At first she assumed there had been a mistake, giving protest to the girl's assistance. After some exchange of words and a better definition of "personal attendant" Keira finely agreed to let the servant lead her to her chambers.

Loki watched this exchange quietly from the shadow of one of the huge pillars. _She completely out of her element here, _he thought _and that makes her vulnerable_. After another assessment of the woman he considered his options. With a smirk he followed the two women to Keira's chambers.

As Keira walked into her rooms she stopped glancing around the hallway, trying to see if something lurked in the dark… and it did of course. With a half shrug she stepped through the door.

Loki lingered for a short while and his patience paid off. After few minutes the door opened and Keira stepped out, Atla following behind. They were engaged in a hushed discussion.

"Atla, I'll be fine, go to bed." "But Lady you do not know your way, what if you get lost. It may be best to wait till the others are with you." Atla looked overwhelmed and at a loss.

"Atla my dear… you're supposed to do as I say, yes?" "Yes my Lady" Atla spoke very low Loki could just faintly catch her words. "Then Atla, my dear, go to bed. You won't get any trouble for my actions. I'll make sure of that… alright?" She patted the poor maid on the shoulder reassuringly.

Keira closed the door without anther word. Looking to both sides she decided to go left. Following close behind, Loki used his magic to cloak his presence. Still he had a feeling she could sense him there in the dark.

Finely she arrived at her destination, the library. The light was very dim, there was no fire and the braziers burned low. With a small wave of her hand the fires in their braziers burned high sending the room into a warm glow.

"_And just how did she manage that?_" Loki wondered, still hiding himself. Thought it was a simple enough trick but not one many humans would know.

Amazed by the immensity of it all she took in a lengthy breath. Her mind telling her over and over "_Keep it together girl"._ Everything in the room was immaculate and beautiful as were all things in The Allfather's palace. There were shelves ten feet high and going on almost as far as she could see. Plush inviting chairs where placed by a huge fireplace and sturdy wooden chairs were sited around a few small tables.

Walking around the main part of the room, she ran her fingers along the book spines, looking very uncertain. Finely after looking through several books, she made a selection. It was a very simple book of children stories. She set down at a small table placing herself across from where he stood in the shadows.

Looking directly at the place where Loki stood, gathering everything she had, Keira spoke. "I know you're there." her voice full of uncertainly.

Loki stepped from the shadows with a curious grin, "well aren't you the observant one Keira, much more than any ordinary human, I would think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Keira stood up from the table as Loki casually moved in her direction. Slowly she took a step back for every step he took forwards. After a few feet she found herself up against a shelf of books. "_Damn",_ she tried to steady herself, hugging the book to her chest.

Once Loki was standing directly in front of her, he reached out gently taking the book from her. She didn't resist. Looking the book over he seemed a bit puzzled, smiling he said, "A children's book, I didn't know you could read Asgardian."

"No, no I can't, but I can learn… I just have to start with the simpler books" Her voice was tense and soft. She inhaled and looked away from him.

"You're perceptive, a fast learner… I'm wondering what more you are…"

Her short hair was just long enough to cover most of her face when she lowered her head slightly. It fell to her jaw line so black it seemed a deep blue under the fire light. She looked anywhere but at the man in front of her.

"Now Keira dear, there's no reason to be nervous, we're all friends here are we not?"

For the first time she noticed she was trembling slightly. He had stopped moving towards her but he was already close, only a step in-between them.

"Keira, now you're going to tell me who you are and why you are here. Look at me Keira." She made no move to reply. His voice was changing to a firmer tone, "look at me."

She felt something warm wash over her every time he spoke her name. It was easy to be caught up in the pleasant feeling. For a moment she wasn't there, wasn't listening, her eye closed.

With the one fluid move he closed most of the space between them. Reaching out he took her chin, not too forcefully but enough that it got her full attention. Lifting up her face, he was forcing her to look directly at him. Looking at her full in the face he got a better look at her eyes. They were dark brown with golden specks, he decided he liked those eyes.

The power of his touch spread though her instantly, by the look on his face he'd felt something too.

It was only a fragment of a second that she saw him caught off his guard. Her power had run through him the same as his had run through her. Her energy may not be as strong as his but he still felt her.

To himself he thought, _"Control her… whatever she is, whatever this power is,… take control before anyone else gets a chance." _He spoke "Keira when I tell you to do something, you will do it. Do you understand?" Loki's voice was stern as if he was scolding a child.

Taken aback she thought for a moment, "Yes," it was just a hush of a whisper, she was frightened by him and fascinated at the same time.

Smiling triumphantly, he said in a much sweeter voice "Tell me who you are and why you have come here." He let go of her, and very gently touched her face with the back of his hand.

"I… well… I can see into a person's future. They call me a seer" She looked back down at the marble floor. _"Well that sounded stupid… keep it together girl." _

"How interesting", he smiled sweetly as his hand moved down to her neck. She now felt his left hand had found her waist. That warm feeling rushed over her again.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She glanced back up at him, her eyes asking him not too press the matter. "I just…" She was still shaky, she felt off balance.

As she spoke his hand traced the small v neck of her t-shirt. His eyes on were on his own hand as it made its way across her light skin. "You just…?" He looked at her face, enjoying his effect on her. Loki wanted her but would play the game out a little longer. _"oh this will be fun…"_

"I just want too go back to my rooms. Its late… very very late." With that she mustered all her courage and tried to slip past him. Loki let her pass; he wasn't going to push the issue any further.

"You are correct dear Keira, it is late. I'll escort you to your room and if you'd like I'll even tuck you in." A playful smile was on his lips.

Picking up her book, she headed straight for the door making no reply. Once in the hall Loki offered her his arm, hesitantly she took it.

When they reached her door Loki looked her up and down. "I'll select some… more appropriate clothing for you." Before she could get a word in, he continued. "It won't due at all you going about Asgard dressed as you are."

She felt an annoyed that he would assume such authority over her. It would be pointless to argue though, so she kept quiet, deciding she would defiantly not be wearing anything he gave her.

Taking her hand, Loki bent down and kissed it gently, formally. "Until the later my lovely Lady Keira, I bid you good morning." Keira looked out the large window across from them. The sun's first light was just peeking the mountains tops.


	3. Chapter 3

Even thought Keira was in the warmest most comfortable bed she's ever been in, she did not sleep. It seemed she caught a few moments here and there, but never fully rested. Finely she gave up.

Still very early morning, several hours before she was to join the others, she decided to take a bath in the enormous bathtub. Atla was wake and by her side the moment she got out of bed. The handmaiden prepared everything for her. The water was just right, Keira found she wanted nothing more in that moment then to slide into it. It smelled of roses and spices. There was soap there in the form of light purple powder. When the powder mixed with the water it made a sweet-smelling lather. It felt soft as she rubbed across her body, she closed her eyes and sighed.

Loki and her encounter with him preoccupied her mind; there was no trying to avoid it. Thinking of the warmth he'd made her feel and the powerful connection they had, a connection she had yet to explain to him, it was hard to think of anything else.

Closing her eyes and saw him again with her second sight. So many times, Keira saw different imagines of Loki, so many different paths that could be chosen. Never before had she seem someone with the sight more then once. One vision, one person, one possible outcome, no more or less. This was different so very different and the main reason she had come. That tough she kept to herself, she'd told no one of the visions concerning the powerful god.

Loki had left the woman confused in other ways, the ways she felt about him. She spread the soap on her neck, her cheek, thoughts of him touching her… Then she remembered his harshness with her. It frightening but exciting at the same time. Somewhere in some unfamiliar part of herself she had enjoyed the danger of it.

There was clothing in the humungous armoire, apparently for her. All of them were high quality, lovely dresses. They came in various lengths, colored in creams and light earth tones. It seemed to be the style, every female she'd seen, except Sif, had been wearing similar clothing.

As she was drying off she was a bit overwhelmed by all the toiletries laying on the marble counter. Oils, lotions, perfumes and powders all contained in beautifully ornate bottles and small jars. They had different smells, ones she knew like lilac, vanilla and even her favorite violet, and exotic scents she could not place. She used everything that smelled like violets, being careful not to get too carried away. It wouldn't be good if people could smell her a mile off.

Atla knocked on the bathroom door while Keira put on the robe that had been left for her. "Oh you must hurry, someone has sent you a present my Lady." Keira replied through the door "Call me Keira… not "my lady", not anything other then what I am… Keira" Atla replied, still sounding excited "Keira, please come out."

Taking her hand Atla, her blue eyes bright with joy, almost dragged Keira over across the room. There were three gowns laying there on the bed. Each one very gorgeous, not overly ornate but still refined. They were much nicer than most the clothes she'd seen so far.

One was a pale purple, the next sky blue and the last an attractive dark green. All of them had black trims and embroidery. The purple one was cut shorter than the others, and was a bit more delicate in the fabrics and stitching. _This one is his favorite I'm willing to bet, he took extra care in picking this one_ She found it to be her favorite too.

The handmaid addressed her speaking eagerly "Prince Loki has given you his favor, and after only a day. Aren't they stunning?" Keira nodded yes as she reached out to touch the blue one. The material was so soft to the touch, so smooth, it was a remarkable fabric, one she'd never seen in Midgard.

If she _had_ to pick a dress for some reason, it would be one of these. They would certainly compliment her and looked like a perfect fit. There was also some jewelry in an ornate velvet lined box. The pieces were exquisite but not to extravagant. Platinum, while gold and pearls, and thank goodness no yellow gold, she really disliked yellow gold. _Did he know that or was it coincidence_, shaking her head she replaced them all back in the box.

The woman couldn't help feeling something deep in her stomach, some delighted flutter. He'd taken the time to do this for her… and of course himself she was sure. No matter how she tried to look at it she was flattered.

There was also a note, written in the finest script: _My_ _sweet Keira, I hope you find these gifts suited to your taste. I do expect you to dress more appropriately while you are here in Asgard._

Without him in the room, without him so very close to her, she was much more centered. She'd just met the man. Even though there was a connection between them and yes it was him on her mind all morning, this was moving way to fast. _I need to let him know I don't like being ordered around so much. _Unfortunately, part of her knew that wasn't true.

feeling a bit flippant, with a smile she tossed the note on the bed and turned to Atla. "So where do you find clothes like Sif's? Could you get them here before I have to go this afternoon?

Completely bewildered but unwilling to refuse her mistress, Atla replied "I'm fairly certain I can."

Keira smiled, "Good you go do that, I have a book to keep me occupied till you get back."

Walking with Atla at her side, Keira entered the meeting hall. Almost everyone was there, Thor, Sif The Warriors Three… hmmm no Loki… _well I'm certainly to go to ask about him…_ she kept glancing at the main entrance.

The group gave her a kindhearted welcome. Sif complimented her clothing choice and told Keira she'd help her find some more clothing in similar styles. Thor greeted her as if they'd been friends for years and the others all gave her welcoming smiles.

There were eye's suddenly boring into her back, they could only be his. She felt cold and on fire at the same time. Turning his way, she saw him give her one look, a look that she was sure could have struck her dead right there, if he'd wanted.

A pit stated in her stomach and she suddenly felt foolish and ungrateful. Trying to comfort herself she thought, _who's he to judge me anyway… I can do as I please._ In truth though she knew that wasn't the issue. He'd personally given her a gift and she was almost throwing it back in his face. She had done it prove some point, now she couldn't recall what that point was. She lowered her eyes from his.

All Loki did was turn his back to her and addressed the woman he was with. Keira's eyes grew wide as she saw Loki was speaking to his mother, Frigga.

Walking into the room like the queen she was, Frigga addressed the group in whole. She explained why Keira was in Asgard, why she was now under Odin's and all of their protection. Simply put Keira was an _Oracle_, a seer. Her visions could bring great power or great downfall. Other "factions" wanted to use her gift to further their own agendas, agendas that were full of ill intent. They would think to change the future through her.

Keira spent a lot of this time looking at her shoes or wall or table, anywhere but at the people in the room.

But when Frigga spoke towards the end of the meeting, Keira could not help but look directly at The Queen. "This tampering with the future must not come to pass. Keira's visions are for her alone, she is only to offer counsel, not too directly tell someone their own fate or the fate of others."

"And tell me mother, how long are we expected to house this Midgardian?" Loki said, scarcely sparing a glance in the new comer's direction.

Thor interrupted, "Brother do not treat our guest so inhospitable, she is welcome here for eternity as far as I am concerned."

Their mother conceded, "yes we would be more then pleased, even honored, to have her in our house for as long as she needs or wishes to be with us." Frigga smiled tenderly at Keira.

The Queen stayed a few moments longer talking with Keira about the accommodations and if everything satisfactory. Of course Keira replied that it was beyond anything she could have dreamed of and she was very thankful of their generosity. With that she looked over the where Loki had been standing, but he was gone. Her heart sank.

Keira walked towards her rooms. She'd sent Atla on a mission for more books and was enjoying her time alone. Still she felt her guilt and was at a complete loss as to how to let Loki know she was sorry.

Being so deep in her thoughts, it was easy for the man to pull her into the shadows. His strong hand forcefully placed over her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

A harsh voice whispered in her ear. "There is no need to scream, I have no intention of hurting you, Keira." Loki asked the woman, "will you cry out if I remove my hand?"

Startled more than frightened, she shook her head, "no". Slowly he removed his hand, "good girl", he spoke very softly into her ear. Loki was standing directly behind her, smelling of spice and leather.

Getting a moment to look around, she saw they were in a very dark corner of the hallway. Hidden behind a massive pillar and in such deep shadow it would be easy not to notice them.

Before she could speak though, he had seized her writs together, pulling them roughly behind her. He then placed his other hand on her midsection. In one hard jerk he pulled her back was up against his chest. He was steady and firm, his hold of her was forceful. She struggled a bit but he just pulled her up tighter, "none of that now" more whispers. The surge of power between them only added to the exhilaration she felt growing within herself.

Her wrists where starting to hurt. She began to speak, "I'm so sor…" He cut her off when he took his hand from her belly to pull her hair back with such force, it almost knocked her off balance, she looked up at him, "do not speak, I want you to stay very very quiet for me. Do you think you can do that?"

Her breath was quickening as she shook her head "yes". Keira had no idea how to react to this situation. Part of her wanted to cry for help, the other part… that was the part she was worried about. She worried about giving in and what that might mean.

Slowly his hand moved from her hair to her shoulder to her left breast. Her breath caught in her throat and he touched her gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into him just a little. Then suddenly his grip hardened and he seized her with great force, making her cry out. "Do I have to gag you my dear little pet?"

So a taken back by his words she didn't know how to react, or more so how she wanted to react. The way he was handling her felt so good but she thought maybe it shouldn't.

As his other hand let go of her wrists, he spoke a tint of cruelty in his tone, "put your arms at your sides and do not move." This wasn't a request.

Loki's hands speared across her chest, roughly he massaged her breasts through her grey shirt. She wanted to touch him so badly, to feel him, but she kept still, fighting the almost uncontrollable temptation to move.

After a few moments his right hand slid down the top of her bottom then to her outer thigh. Still he held her tightly against him with his left hand. Forcefully but unhurried, he squeezed her inner thigh, just above her knee. In that moment she lost her ability to breath.

Slowly he made his way up between her legs, she leaned harder against him, feeling more and more heated. Through the thin tight leather of her pants she clearly felt him rubbing her inner thigh. He breathed calmly into her ear, whispering words that made her feel as if she was going to explode.

His hand went no further than the top of her inner thigh… so close… she let out a very soft moan moving forward trying to get his hand to touch her higher. Even with her clothes on and him scarcely touching her, she was wet be between her legs and sweat was starting to appear all over her making her smell stronger of violets and now also the musky sent of her obvious need.

He kept stroking the inner part of her legs. Just slightly his breath became labored. _Oh Keira you have no idea of how much I'm going to enjoy this._

The hand on her stomach reached just inside the top of her pants… again so close. She was almost to her peak. It was rising in her like a coming storm.

Then quite suddenly he stopped, taking his hands from her. So very close to her climax, it took a moment for her to understand he'd withdraw. Giving a little cry, she sounded like a small animal trapped in a cage. She needed out, she needed release or she was sure she would come apart.

Grasping her hair again he forced her to look up at him, "a bit frustrated are we sweet Keira? Disappointed maybe?" Even cloaked in the shadows she knew he was grinning slyly. "Well dear" he whispered harshly into her ear, "this is a lesson, on what it feels like, when we don't get what we want."

"I suggest you return to your rooms and consider about this. Then I want you to take a bath and get some sleep." He turned her around and gently touched her cheek. Someone will come for you this evening." Smiling he continued, "Proper attire has been sent to your rooms, I hope you make a better decision this time Keira. It would do you no good to disappoint me again today."


	5. Chapter 5

Gradually, the darkness was made brighter with stars, pin points of light. They grew larger and more intense as the vision came into focus. He was passing through it, through a cosmos swirling with blues, reds and other colors she had no name for. Just as it always was he fell into darkness. Always out of her reach. The difference this time was that she cried out and then collapsed.

Loki was lost in his own thoughts. _Keira, Keira, Keira, whatever will I do with you?_ He smiled remembering how she'd felt, her fine backside pressed up against him. How she had responded so absolutely to his touch. Now he waited, it would be time for dinner soon, than he'd see her again.

Without warning his thoughts of her were intruded upon.

At first it was the sensation of falling slowly though a merciless night sky. It's coldness wrapping its way around him. It was all in a flash of a moment, that feeling again that he was just catching the tail end of a dream. Before his composure had been regained he heard the scream. He knew it was only in his mind but the loudness, the suddenness was a shock. _Keira,_ Loki thought even though she was no were close enough for him to have heard her.

He quickly made his way towards her rooms. After a few moments Thor was at his side. "What is this rush brother? What lays ahead that would be cause for such determination?"

Loki was too focused on his path to bother a reply. Curious, Thor followed silently at his side. He knew not to press his brother in such situations.

The marble tiles felt cool and inviting on Keira's cheek. She just wanted to rest a while, just for a moment longer.

She could hear her name being called. It sounded so far away and opening her eyes right now was something she just couldn't do.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki did not bother to knock on the outer doors to her rooms. He and Thor walked right in, they could hear Atla saying Keira's name over and over in a panicked voice, "Lady Keira wake up, please, please Keira…"

They walked through the foyer and bedroom to the bathroom where Keira lay on the dark marble tiles. There with her eyes closed she looked to be in a deep troubled sleep. A towel, now growing damp from the water on the floor, was wrapped around her. Loki noticed the tub was still full of water and flower petals.

Snapping harshly he told the handmaid to call for the healers, "You nit, go NOW" She'd been kneeling next to Keira. He nudged her forcefully using his booted foot. With a look of panic she got up quickly, bowed to the two princes and ran from the room.

Thor pushed pass his brother before Loki could take another step. In one swift movement Thor had taken the woman securely into his arms. Without effort he carried Keira to her bed.

Loki turned back the bed sheets and Thor laid her down. With a slight of hand Loki had taken the towel that had been covering her as they tucked her in under the covers.

With a worried look Loki turned to his brother. "I'm not so confident the servant will make significant hast to the healing room."

Thor spoke quickly "I will go, I am faster and will arrive far ahead of her."

"Yes that is and excellent idea, the quicker the better brother."

Still unconscious Keira did not move or make a sound. Brows furrowed he glanced about the room. On the other side of the bed the gown he had sent her lay out along with some select pieces of jewelry. A faint smile crossed his lips, but it didn't last long as he looked back at the pale woman laying in the bed. She looked so fragile in that moment.

Loki placed his right hand on the side of her cheek, he positioned her so they were face to face. His other hand he set atop the covers onto her far hip. He felt a small spark when he touched her again, that same feeling like then one when they met, as if he'd known her in some distant past.

Leaning forward, quietly but with a tone of authority he spoke, "Keira, I want you to wake up now. Look at me Keira… open your eyes and look at me."

Keira stirred and rolled on to her side, pulled her knees to her chest and faced away from him. "I don't think I can…"

"You know that is untrue, come dear and wake up… for me. I've come here to take care of you."

With that last comment Keira did open her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. "What does that mean?" She sounded unsure and apprehensive.

"I've taken you from the floor to your bed, I've sent for the healers. I'm here Keira, I'm here to make certain you are alright."

She stayed on her side and looked away from him. His eyes flashed with displeasure, this would not do. Taking her strongly by the shoulder Loki pulled her onto her back. Without a word he waited for her to look at him again and of course she did.

"I want to know what happened to you, what made you cry out?" He touched her cheek softly again, "no one else is here, you can talk to me Keira. Tell me what plagues you.

"How did you know that? How did you know I screamed?"

"Acting as if you don't feel the connection between us, will not bring us any closer to understanding it. Are you able to sit up?"

"I suppose, yes." She was still unsteady and he helped her sit upright.

Loki walked into the next room, took a clean towel and returned to Keira. As he approached she clenched the covers to her like a shield, her brown eye wide and uncertain.

He found himself staring into them for a moment_. Oh Keira, I do love those eyes of yours, most so when you look this vulnerable. _With a grin he calmly sat down next to her on the bed and started to dry her black hair.

She startled at first, then held still as a freighted rabbit. Loki could sense the goose bumps on the back of her neck. As he dried her hair, Loki's eyes slowly made their way down her bare back. Stopping there where only the tip of her wonderful naked rear showed. She had healthy light colored flesh, and reminded him of the winter sunrise for some reason, warm and welcoming.

Slowly he let the towel fall and started moving his hands through her jaw length hair. He must convince her to grow it longer. That would please him and he wanted Keira to learn too please him.

She had the lightest tremble. _Magnificent, my dear_, he thought with a devious grin. Finely he no longer wished to deny himself. With one firm and graceful finger he traced the line of her spine downward. His other hand went to her hip and grasped it firmly.

Inhaling a ragged breath she found herself at a loss. _Oh gods_, _how far can I let this go? _Keira wanted just to lean back into him, just give herself over. However she couldn't move, she was pinned to the spot with fear. It was the fear of losing too much of herself and the fear of how the future, she saw, laid out in front of him.

Leaning in he kissed her neck… spoke her name into her ear in a fine whisper, "Keira… do tell me…"

Before he could finish they heard Thor, the healer and Atla all entered the outer room.

"Lie back down." he told her quietly. Then with one silky move Loki was off the bed, standing next to the seer looking troubled.

Thor led the small group into the bed chamber. Atla took one look at her mistress lying there. "My goodness Keira, how flushed you look!" Keira wormed her way deeper under the covers, blushing even more.

"Yes," Loki spoke up, "she does seem a bit crimson in the cheeks. I worried she may have a fever." There was a look of concern on his face as he glanced towards her, but his eyes shown a mischievous spark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I'm nervous about this chapter as I've not written anything really like it before. Please be kind if you leave feedback.**

* * *

**Warning-This chapter contains Non-consensual sexual actions**

A woman with bronzed wrinkled skin and a creaking back entered the room. The way she held herself was as if she hadn't stood upright in a hundred years. She was introduced as Dorcus, one of the powerful of healers in Asgard.

Without any regard to their social standings, the healer, with shooing motions and an unyielding voice chased Loki and Thor from the room. The princes complied, showing their respect for the healer.

"Now girl why are you so flushed?" the healer placed a cold hand on Keira's forehead. "No fever here… oh but I think I know." She chuckled hoarsely, "you were in here alone with Prince Loki, yes, yes he is a handsome one…a charmer." Her face then turned more somber, "best be careful though dear he's broken many hearts and scorned many women here in Asgard and who knows what other worlds.

The woman ordered Atla to get fresh water and something for her mistress to sleep in. "Lying here, buck necked with her hair still damp she'll catch her death. No good to heal a woman who's just going to die of cold a moment later." She insisted Keira drink some dark hot tea, that reminded her of chi but much spicier. It made her drowsy and pleasantly warm.

And so it went on, the two women attending the seer for the next hour. Finely Dorcus left when Keira had drifted off into a sound sleep.

Late into the night, long after Atla had retired, Loki slipped into Keira's bed chamber. The brilliant moon sent slivers of silver light through the small parting in the window coverings.

Loki did not need light to see, his magical ability allowed him sight even in the darkest of places.

For a long while all he could do was gaze down at her. Her red lips parted slightly she gave a light snore, then rolled onto her back, the covers just coming up to her chest. He enjoyed the mortality of her, the display of her right then. Eyes closed tightly, they fluttered, as she must have been dreaming.

_And what dear Keira do you dream about I wonder. _Feeling pleased of the control he was gaining over smiled in the darkness_._

Using a bit of his roguish magic to send her into a deeper slumber, he sat down next to her on the bed. His enchantment was powerful enough to reach inside Keira memories, to make her believe this was all a dream. _See my dear I have many ways of getting inside you. You aren't the only one with such powers._

First he threw off the dark cobalt and silver bedding that covered her; she moved and turned to her side. Loki made room for himself next to her on the huge bed. With silent strength he rolled her body on to its back.

He seated himself in such a way as to be able to take as much advantage of her form as he could.

Considering his first moves, he studied the uncovered body. She wore a thin burgundy night dress, it's satin material embroidered with humming birds in silk thread gave form to her contours. Beautiful as it was, beautiful as she looked in it, the gown was in his way. The garment vanished with the wave of his hand.

Keira was laying on her back completely naked, Loki took a deep breath, his mind reminding himself not to hurry, _how charming her defenselessness is, how I wish to_ _savor moments._

Her skin was the color of peaches and cream. A few small freckles spread about her chest and stomach. There was a scar, about 4 inches long on her lower side. He frowned not liking the idea of anyone but him hurting her.

Using his left hand to prop himself over her, it left his right hand free to do as he pleased."Oh Keira I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better… so much better." He softly whispered into her ear, his breath warming her soft cheek. She stirred with a faint sigh, still lost in her spellbinding sleep.

From her foot he made his way, like a venomous serpent, up her leg. He was taking his time, watching his hand's fingers gracing her flesh then looking to her face too note her reactions.

Her cool skin was coming alive with every inch of progress he made. She shifted and lifted her left leg up bending it at the knee. It seemed to open her up even more.

Up and up he went with his steady hand. This time when Loki reached the top of her thigh there was no teasing her. Slipping in, between her legs, he found her most intimate of places. As his long finger traced a small circle around her clitoris, the god brought forth, the most alluring of moans from Keira's parted lips.

Pleased with her response his hand continued onward smoothly over her belly. The prince stopped at her bared breast cupping it in his hand. He molded it softly at first but not getting a strong reaction from Keira, he started to hold it more harshly. Firmly he pinched her nipple and it became hard and inviting. The seer let out another moan this one a more hearty, louder than the first.

Fiercely kneading her breasts, he was cherishing her reactions. Pinching at them, molding them, conscious not to leave any defined marks. He didn't intend to leave any physical evidence that this encounter had been real. He wanted to fool her into believing she'd only had an erotic dream, nothing more. She'd never know just how real her "dream" had been, how he had in truth been there with her. His mischievous nature enjoyed the secret of it all. The dark nature of him wanted to use her desire as a tool to dominate her.

What better way to gain more understanding as to what made her quiver and cry out. Knowledge is power, one of the keys to effectively rule over another.

Loki's hands explored all over her, touching her neck, face, chest, shoulders, arms...Caressing, grasping, and fondled her in different ways. At times his hands were as light as a feather, teasing responses out of her. At other times his motions were fierce and demanding. All the while he took note as to what seemed to get the most reaction. With Keira it seemed the fiercer the better.

He could smell the spiced wine on her breath as it became labored by his touches.

Once satisfied with his exploration his hand descended down to her center. Once he touched her damp flesh, she gasped loudly. Slowly and with great lust in his eyes, his fingers started to enter her one by one, his thumb massaging her clitoris. The wet softness of her made him euphoric with a stiff desire.

He started to rhythmically thrust his three fingers into her. She answered willingly, matching his thrusts with her own small movements. Laying there, bare, venerable and very turned on, Keira reached down with one of her own hands. Loki, slyly smiling looked at her flushed face to find she still slept. This move was a natural response and he let her take over the motions, his hand on hers, following her movements. All this helped to immerse her more into the fantasy. To let her believe she had control.

The energy became quicker, harder, more forceful. Each time he thrust forward entering her he saw the passion swelling in her face. She gave into deep moans and hoarse cries.

She removed her hand up to her breast, giving him control over the rhythm again. He knew it would not be long before she lost herself in pleasure.

As Keira let out a loud cry, she arched her back moving her hips forward off the bed to meet his hand more fiercely. Trembling she gave into the passionate release they had both craved. Neither of them was disappointed.

Keira responded so fully to Loki he felt a kind of pride in himself, in his ability to rouse her pleasure so completely.

As her orgasm faded away a wave of pleasure fell upon her as he withdrew his hand and kissed her sweaty neck. He moved a finger over her lips, but never kissed her. The look on her face was contentment and bliss, she glowed with it.

The scent of violets and her damp musk filled the air.

With another wave of his hand her night gown appeared on her again. He covered her with the comforter and smiled at the results of his deed.

As Loki started to leave the room, a still sleeping Keira whispered his name out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Keira felt warm and tingly all over, so immersed in her dreams. It was as if all the pent up tension and worry of the past few days had been lifted from her. She actually felt good for the first time in months.

As she rose out of her slumber she tried to hold onto the dream that was fading with the morning light. In that dream someone had moved around her like a shadow in silver moonlight and when she remembered the way he had touched her she felt a surge of pleasure run over her.

_What and amazing dream, wish I had those more often_, she thought. Then her eyes opened wide, as she remembered it was Loki in her dream. Not that she'd never had an erotic dream but they were always some faceless stranger. Now though she was not just having visions of the god but also dreaming about him. She was not sure If she could look that man in the eyes again. _Oh gods what if he ever found out somehow…_ her cheeks went red with the thought.

"Lady… I mean Keira, the Lady Sif has come to see you." Atla stood at the bedside unsure of what to do, "she insisted I tell you "daylight is wasting" and I could not get her to return later."

"Its alright", Keira got up, threw on a robe and went to the outer foyer of her room where she found Sif waiting for her.

"Keira! My friend!... why are you not dressed yet? Are you ill?" Sif greeted the other woman warmly. She invited Keira to join her and Fendral in the training grounds, where they would give her a lesson in sword play."Wear anything but a dress, those fragile pieces Loki gave you will not hold up to today's activities."

Keira surprised at the invitation accepted it graciously.

Dressed in form fitting black leather pants and a light weight shirt that came down past her bottom, Keira was ready to face whatever the two warriors had planned for her.

Sif and Fendral were waiting as Keira nervously enter the training grounds.

"Well there she is, our lovely lady," Fendral's smiled wide and his eyes showed genuine delight, "we had thought to send a search party out for you."

Keira blushed, one could see why they called him Fandral the Dashing, he was handsome and definitely a flirt. She'd seen him more than once surrounded by giggling noble ladies all bidding for his attention.

_Okay I can do this… _she took a breath and walked towards her new friends_._

People inside the walled field were training in combat, primarily swords and bow. The sound of metal clashing, horse hooves, and shouts surrounded her. It wasn't at all crowed but definitely busy.

The training grounds were reserved for only Odin's finest and fittest warriors.

They stared off by giving her a weighted wooden short sword. Good-naturedly they explained the basic stances and postures.

Fendral , of course, used every opportunity he could to get close to Keira. He, more than once, stood behind her, his arms around her, both of their hands on the wooden sword handle. He'd show her a swing or jab and made sure to whisper a bit of encouragement in her ear now and again.

_Gods he smells good, and those eyes… _

Through blushes and shy smiles, Keira accepted is attentions. With Fendril she knew it was just harmless flirting and therefore she felt safe even relaxed.

It wasn't at all the same as she felt around Loki. When she was with him she never knew how safe she really was. He made her whole body respond just to his presence. She came to life in ways she'd never been aware she could before.

Loki stood on an enormous balcony above the training grounds. He could clearly see Keira and all her heartfelt efforts. _My little warrior_, he smiled to himself. It was good, her getting some activity and sun.

It was easy to see she was making her best effort. Not being accustomed to the strenuous activity she'd be very sore by tomorrow. Closing his eyes he could imagine the sweet scent of sweat on her. It made him think of other ways he might make her sweat.

Once or twice Keira stopped and glanced around, she knew Loki was somewhere nearby.

Loki did not miss Fandral's attentions towards Keira and how she looked to be enjoying it. He glared down at the group, his dark eyes narrowing. He saw Fendral lean in from behind Keira at one point, pressed tightly against her back as he reached forward to show her the details of a particular move. Even from this height he could see the other man turn his head and say something into her ear. Whatever he'd said made Keira giggled and then laughed out right, nudging Fendral with her elbow playfully.

Loki watched only a little longer. He had thing to do, plans to make.

After a few hours, Keira just couldn't continue. She was sweaty and dusty and just wanted to soak in the bathtub for a very very long time. Both warriors agreed that she given her all. They smiled at her and patted her on the back offering words of encouragement. Together they told Keira to come each morning and one of them would be there to work on her training, at least until they felt she was ready for working with one of the sword instructors.

This was moving all too fast for her but she bit her lip and nodded a lot.

When she got back to her rooms, Keira ate, washed, soaked and then told Atla she was not to be disturbed for any reason. _I need a nap_… and she was out the moment she hit the pillow.

Keira awoke to Atla shaking her, "Keira, Keira… Prince Loki is here. I told him what you said but he just… he just told me to wake you." her voice was shaky.

_Well aren't I the popular one… _

She was putting on her robe on when he strode into the room. He looked striking, more so then usual, his dark eyes and hair accented well with the greens and black clothes he wore. His air was more demanding then sly, more dominate then devious. She was at a loss as to what she should do next. _Oh! I've got it! Close your robe and stop gabbing.._

She turned back around, "what are you doing here… I mean… I…why are you here?"

Loki waited until she turned back around to face him. "I'm here to let you know we will be dinning in my rooms tonight. Be ready by eight, someone will come for you." He turned to leave but paused, "oh and Keira don't disappointment me."

Her eyes grew wide as she stumbled over a few half murmured words. Smiling at her reaction, he continued out of her rooms.

Loki had considered taking her right there and then. It would be too easy though, he wanted to savor her uncertainty and wariness. _Oh this will be sweet…_


	9. Chapter 9

Keira had spent the greater part of the last ten minutes pacing. She wore the dinner gown he'd given her, it was dark green with a sheer black over lay. _his colors_. The back opened lower then she would have liked though, dropping all the way down to her lower back. In her mind she could see him smiling when he chose it.

The attention he'd obviously given in regards to her and the gifts he'd sent felt good. Still, part of her worried that by accepting such gifts she'd somehow compromised herself. _What am I getting myself into? Wearing the clothes he'd sent, the jewelry. He's given me almost everything I own here. What is he going to expect in return?_

When finely there was a knock on her door, she jumped.

The part of the palace she was being lead into was new to her. Atla had pointed out the area though. It was in the western wing and was referred to as the Price's Quarters. Both Thor and Loki's rooms were there. They were in two different halls that split off from the main hall, one for each god prince.

Atla had said their quarter where the size of a house, numerous rooms, a library, a training area, dinning room, even a guest suite, well at least that's what Atla heard about Loik's room. "They say he keeps his mistresses there when he doesn't want them in his bed but he isn't done with them yet."

"Done with them?" Keira had raised an eyebrow sure she had heard the maid wrong.

"Oh yes… well I really can't say anymore on that… Please don't ask I could get into terrible trouble if he ever knew I had gossiped about him." Atla looked down.

Keira didn't press, instead she comforted the young servant, assuring her that should would not ask for any more information or repeat any of what Atla had said to her.

As her and the man servant rounded a corner she could make out double doors at the end of the hall. The lighting was dim here and the pillars on both sides of the hall cast ominous shadows all around them. _This is it… _Seeing now how close she was her stomach turned.

Keira was about six feet away from the door where the servant now stood. She was frozen, for a moment she considered just turning around and running. Maybe if she was fast enough, she could clear the corner before he opened the door…

_ You don't have the guts to run or stay. _She was fixed to the spot, eyes down. For a brief moment she shut everything out.

"Keira… do you plan to come in or would you like for us to dine in the hallway this evening?"

Never really looking up she took a quiet, deep breath and walked forward. The servant turned and left her there alone with his master. She took one step over the threshold… Loki's long arm stretched past her and shut the door. Suddenly she realized she was trapped in between both the door and Loki, each only a few inches away. When she tried to make her way past he put his hand against the door further trapping her.

"There are a few things we will establish here and now." He put his finger on her chin and forced her face up to meet his.

"One, you look at me when I address you unless otherwise told. Second, when I ask you a question you will answer, not with mumbles or whispers but with words that are spoken clearly and as loud as is needed be for the situation." He caught her eyes, 'I need to know that you understand this and will follow it… So Sweet Keira do you understand, will you do as I say?"

A light tingle coursed through her, she found herself becoming aroused by the way he spoke to her.

_run Keira… you know his path and what will come of it. Death is all that lies ahead…_

"Yes I understand… and will try my best to do as you ask. " _maybe he'll listen to me… maybe its not to late…_

He smiled pleased with her reply "Good girl, see how easy it is to give in." Now we must not linger as our food is ready. I have had a full dinner served instead of presented dish by dish. This will give us time alone with no bothersome interruptions by the dinner staff.

Taking his hand from the door he gestured for her to come into the room. She found they were standing in a parlor of sorts, much like what she had in her own rooms but much bigger, more lavish. There were three ornately carved doors with brass handles. She would venture a guess that the one across from them lead to the bedroom.

He went to the right and opened the door, gesturing her through. The hall was very short but had no light of its own. It took her eyes a moment to adjust before she moved on. A dozen or so feet and the small hallway opened up into a room of the left.

The space was just the right size for two. It was decorated in greens and black with other colors used as accents. It contained a dinning table for two, rich tapestries of Nordic myths, lush dark carpet and thin candles for lighting. There seemed to be no other door.

Loki waited patiently as she surveyed the room.

He took the lead then and escorted her to the table. "And sweet Keira how do you like the dress, I'd say it looks breathtaking on you."

She stood next to the chair he was pulling out for her. "Well… I mean… I do like it, thank you … its just it's a bit…"

His look narrowed somewhat, "its just a bit…?

" Its a bit drafty in the back…. I just… I mean you asked."

He chuckled, "Yes I did. A back swooped down like that though makes it so much easier to do this", he touched her then, starting with his hand at the base of her neck. Slowly he ran it down her bare back with two fingers pressing firmly against the bone of her spine.

"Do you see Keira," he whispered into her ear, "no fabric, nothing to get in between you and I. "

Unable to control herself she started to tremble slightly and tried to sit down as quickly as she could. He let her guiding her with his hand now under the fabric and resting on her hip. She felt herself grow warm with a moister starting to build between her legs.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

_Focus on the table…_ She tried to take a moment to gather her thoughts as her host sat down at the other end of the table. _Don't watch him no matter how good he looks_._ Focus on the table._ Loki was seated just an arm's length across from her.

The table was, simply put, an ornate feast, well a feast for two. There were fresh fruits, roasted vegetable and variety breads, cheeses, meats. There were also some things she was at a loss to name. It was presented in an elaborate display, Keira had to tell herself not to gawk. She had never seen such a presentation. Not only the food, but the room and the man in it, was overwhelming.

In an attempt to change the conversation Keira spoke up, "it seems a shame to eat it, it all looks so lovely."

"If you prefer Keira, we could just skip dinner all together and go directly to dessert." The look on his face made her blush and look down at her plate. Loki gave a quite laugh.

The meal started out in good humor, there was plenty of niceties and small talk. Loki knew how to engage people into conversation, draw words out of them, at times, words they had meant to keep to themselves.

Keira told him how she was taken from her parents when she entered into adolescence. After that she lived with other Oracles. There were only four of us total. All of us had visions, some of us had other gifts too. I found I could do things like manipulating fire to a small degree, just simple things." Her brown eyes looked away, she felt a bit silly talking about it to a god about it all.

After a few questions about the extent of this Midgurdian magic Loki was content knowing it was all children's tricks and even that was very rare among the humans.

"How is your progress coming on learning Asgardian? She shrugged her shoulders, then her eyes found her dinner plate very interesting. After a bit of coaxing though, he got her to recite a poem in his noble tongue. She spoke it well enough, Loki was impressed and Loki was very seldom ever impressed. He eyed her across the table letting her know his thoughts with an encouraging grin and tip of his glass to her. They both drank, Keira finishing hers.

It was something she'd never tried before, warmed spiced wine, deep red in color. With two goblets of drink in her she started to feel more at ease. She was still sober but maybe not as coordinated or quick thinking as she'd like to have been.

Loki's graceful hand took hold of the wine bottle and with a slight smile, emptied it's contents into his guest's glass. It was more alcohol then the other two glasses she'd had so far.

The wine had a strong taste, hints of cloves and ginger. It was then that she realized this was how Loki smelled, like warm spiced wine (and of course the leather he wore). It was one of the most intoxicating things she'd ever inhaled.

Keira sipped her 3rd glass of wine, she seemed to have run out of things to say. Loki seemed to take pleasure in just looking at her, he enjoyed making her nervous.

His rich voice filled the space between them. "Keira, now its time for you to tell me all about these visions, I wish to know what your mind sees, what secrets you hold. I think it only fair seeing as how I am in some way a part of this mystery."

The way he spoke her name made her tingle, made her feel anticipation.

Looking up at him she started in a soft voice "I don't understand it all myself. When I have a vision its only focuses on one person, it shows me the possible outcome of the path they are on. Visions can also be invoked sometimes if someone seeks me out and wants to have me "tell their fortune". But nothing is written in stone you can always change your path."

Keira wrapped her arms around herself as if she was suddenly cold. "Loki, I never have a vision of the same person twice, except you." Speaking his name caused a flow between them, something strong, but it lasted only a moment. She continued, "In fact I've had no visions of anyone else at all since these started. This connection between us, the visions, me coming here, the Powers that Be, Fates, Norns whatever name you give it, something has decided I have a purpose here."

Loki was quiet for several moments, his eyes on the glass he held. Keira had more wine and tried not to look at him in his face, _his so very handsome face_. Finely he spoke, "and how long has this been going on, these visions of me?"

"Maybe eight weeks give or take a day or two. "

"And what do these visions show you Keira, what do you see as my fate." His voice seemed firm and he was looking intensely in to her deep brown eyes.

With a swallow and deep breath she looked the Prince of Asgard in the face and informed him "No I can never tell what I see, like your mother said, I can only offer counsel. Please, I don't want to talk about it now."

_No worry, she'll brake sooner or later. _

Again Loki took a moment before he spoke, "alright my darling Keira no more talk of visions tonight."

She replied with a small smile. "I want to thank you very much for dinner, but maybe its best I say good-evening."

"Keira, both of us know you won't be leaving here so soon. He was leaning back in his chair with a casual air. "The evening is still young. But first we must address a more serious issue." He smiled as he got from the table and helped Keira out of her chair.

"Is something wrong?" The look on his faced had changed to something closer to irritation. Keira took several steps backwards, Loki matched her step for step. She stumbled, he caught her by the elbow and backed her into a wall.

"So tell me, how did your practice go? The sword is a difficult thing to master." The tone in which he spoke was low and serious. Still he held her arm with a firm grip.

"I enjoyed it very much." Through her apprehension she managed to look him in the eyes.

"And the attention of Fendral, did you also enjoy that?" His breath smelled sweet and was warm on her cheek. "I saw you with him, letting him so close."

He could almost feel her thoughts. "So what if he did…" They were both startled by the energy in her voice. "I like him. He's shown me nothing but kindness since I've come here. It doesn't mean I'm going too… or I would or..." She put her free hand over her mouth. She was scolding herself, _Keira shut up Keira shut up, _her mind was trying to keep up with what she was saying… Keira was flushed and shaken by now. _Yep it was that third glass of wine that did me in. _

Forcibly taking the hand from her mouth, "ah there it is a bit of spirit… it makes you all the more lovely..."

"I want-"

Cutting her off, he spoke with that seductive smile. "We all want Keira…" his eyes moving from her eyes, to her chest, and then lower. His hands were caressing her bare arms, looking back up at her, "Sadly though, I do not make it a habit of in taking inebriated women to my bed. I think you do not hold your wine so well dear."

She was angry and frightened by the way he talked, the way he moved, she found herself turned on by it all… _its just the wine thinking for me_

Her _tongue_ was not cooperating and her head was not clear. "I want to go into… my rooms… I'm confused… I'm tired of this. … Whatever thing… " she lifted her arms away from him. "I just want to go home." Her tone was stronger again more livid. "I'm not this… something …to be possessed."

With a grin that was outright wicked, Loki replied in turn, "oh but my dear sweet Keira… that's where you are so very very wrong…"


	11. Chapter 11

Keira woke with a pounding in her head and no clear idea of how she got back to her room. There was an finely scripted note by the bed. _"As always sweet Keira, every moment with you is a delight. I have left you something in your closet. Be patient as we will be reunited soon. Behave yourself in the mean time. " _

Keira opened the closet door, she felt tingly all over, like Christmas morning. Inside was an entirely new wardrobe. The one that had been provided for her was gone. These cloths were stunning, much like the others she'd received from the god prince. The dominate colors where his, green, black, and gold. Most were amazing day dresses, some were more formal and there was a black and dark green suit that would be perfect for training and maybe some outdoor adventuring. Of course there was lovely jewelry, shoes and other accessories.

Three days went by and not a word from Loki. _She What did he say? "Be patient", how?_ Continuously on edge, Keira was always looking over her shoulder, every shadow or knock on the door could be him. It was almost as confusing then having Loki next to her, teasing her.

In short she was restless and troubled. She missed him, she needed to admit that to herself. Not having his attentions made her feel depressed and troubled. She needed to get out. She had gone to practice the last three mornings and was sore everyday. It felt good though, it distracted her.

Finely by the morning of the fourth day, after her workout with Sif, she felt ready to become more acquainted with her new "home". Atla was more than happy to be her guide her mistress around the beautiful city that lay beneath the palace.

As they were preparing to leave they were approached by two guardsmen. The heavily armored men informed them that they would be their escort for the day.

Once Keira saw she would not be unable to convince them otherwise she gave in. "Alright…" Keira waited for the right moment before she whispered into Atla's ea, "we dump them the first chance we get." Atla's eyes grew big, fear or excitement Keira could never tell.

Shortly after that the four made way towards the city. Walking past the gate into a busy court yard she noticed again how everyone around her was at least an inch taller than her. She wasn't even short really, she felt 5'3" was a very respectable height. But here in Asgard it was a different story.

Not only were the women tall and thin, most the women had long hair in shades from deep browns to honey gold. Most of them wore it in similar fashions as she'd seen Frigga and a few other women at the palace wear.

For her adventure she'd chosen a light green dress with black and a little gold embroidery on the hem. It was lovely to look at and even more lovely to wear. It just slid about her showing off her figure without being unseemly. She was dressed as fine as any noble there if not finer then some.

Her chin length black hair, her round hips, her height all made her feel very out of place. She found she was looking down a sometimes and trying not to make any eye contact. People gazed her way a lot, she stuck out in the crowd. _I must look absolutely ridiculous, _the thought made her stop and want to go back to the safety of the palace. _Keep it together girl_, she told herself. Then with a deep breath and chin up she went further into the city.

The city was spectacular, gold, brass, silver and many other metals were everywhere. Accented with a spectrum of earth tones, every building complemented the ones around it. Some structures made her dizzy when she looked up at them. They were simply enormous. Even though Keira had been to a few big cities back home she'd never seen anything to compare to the splendor of Asgard's _architecture and size._

Atla showed her the "noble" areas first. Keira was impressed with the beauty of the homes and gardens. Atla told her which noble lived where and would whisper any gossip she had about them.

The shops here were amazing. They had any and everything, clothes, jewels, decor, furnishings, ornaments of different uses, books, art and much more. Keira would never be able to see all of it, even if she took a week to explore. It was a bit overwhelming for her.

One of the few shops she went into was selling different gems and jewelry. Some ornate, some very simple, all perfect in their own way. She noticed a beautiful hair clip, it looked like a small batch of violets gathered together in white gold with amethyst for petals. Diamonds were incorporated into the design giving it beautiful accents. She held it for a moment, turning it over, admiring its workmen ship.

When she went to place it back down on the counter she noticed the shop owner was smiling at her. She gave a shy smile back, gathered up Atla and left the shop before the merchant could address her. As grand and ornate as her surroundings were, what Keira wanted to see other sights beyond shops and vendors.

The guards were always there. Not close enough to hear what the girls talked about but close enough to be an annoying presence. Soon they left the market and explored some of the numerous parks that were placed around the city.

The parks were usually small with a few benches and some trees, flowers and a few had lovely water fountains in the shapes of _Valkyries_ and grand war horses. Music seemed to flow with the water, it was very calming and peaceful. "_Well I guess it should be close to perfect here… this is heaven, at least for the Norse" _The thought of _her _being in heaven brought about a small smile.

Towards the end of the "noble" area was a huge sparing field. It acted as a marker of sorts to separate the "noble" from the "common" areas of the city.

It was amazing; a field of warriors spread over a huge area with arena type seating around it so could sit and watch them practice. Most were sparing, some with wood weapons, some with real steel. Most wore no or little armor, their muscles flexing and straining as they battled one another.

Atla whispered in her ear, "Someday we will come when the Valkyries are here. They put on a wonderful display of their skills in close combat and archery. Once a year there is a huge celebration for them and even the All Father himself comes." She saw Atla's eyes light up with admiration whenever she talked about the valkyries.

They stayed for a bit engrossed in the combat and well the male bodies participating in it.

Atla had brought a small lunch for them. It was made of meats, bread, cheese, fruit and ale made from honey. Keira had learned this was the Nordic version of the 5 food groups.

All in all it had been a very pleasant day so far, at least when she could keep her mind off Loki. Her pride though would not allow her to ask any questions about him, even to Atla.

The arena became more and more busy with activity as the afternoon wore on. She asked Atla about it and was told they usually had fights in the evening. "It can become quite… unruly once they get started. I think we best get back now."

"No I'm not done getting my tour". She wanted to know the entire city she told the handmaiden. "We have at least 2 hours before dark and you know how to get around… it should be fine."

Finely Atla agreed. As they made their way through the growing crowd they were able to put more and more distance between them and the guards. When a back alley presented itself,Keira could not let the opportunity pass. She took hold of her maid and almost dove into the back street. They managed to get themselves hidden behind some wooden boxes before the guards got there. Through pure luck or maybe just inept guards they managed to stay hidden.

Looking as if she might implode from anxiety Atla shook her head. "We really shouldn't have done that…" Keira looked at her friend, "Maybe your right, it was a bit impulsive. " She tried not to let Atla see her look of concern… _maybe that was a bad choice… well what's done is done I'm not going back now. _

The girls went down a few winding streets. As they went the houses got closer together and the streets became more narrow. These homes were just as well kept as any other house she'd seen in the "noble" area. They were not at all as elaborate or ornate and of course smaller but the Asgardians obviously took great pride in their homes and city.

The market place here, with it welcoming lights and noise gave the two comfort. It reminded Keira of a large farmers market. There were few shops, mostly it was stands under tarps of leather, straw and burlap. They were colored differently, deeper and darker then they had been in the first market. Everyone had bright lanterns hanging around their stand, even though it wasn't dark yet.

They stayed low key avoiding city guards in case word of their daring escape had reached the local patrols.

The light started to fade over the horizon, and a bit of a chill set in. The people started to gather up wood for a great bonfire, which was set in the center of the market. Once the fire was lit, different musicians came out offering light hearted tunes to the audience. Finely after a few moments people began to dance around the fire. Keira got very caught up in the excitement of it all while Atla looked more uneasy then anything else.

Someone handed Keira a mug of strong ale. She didn't question, she didn't care, she just drank it. For just one moment she wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last week, forget what she was and gods yes forget about Loki.

Shortly after her first ale was finished a very handsome young man came and set beside her. He handed her another mug of ale. Besides that he didn't say much for a few moments. After she'd finished her drink he asked "Well miss, will you have a dance with me?"

"No she will not!" Atla's voice rang out in almost a shout. "Be gone with you!"

"Its alright Atla what's one dance?" The young man offered his arm and lead her away closer to the fire.

Keira drank and danced for at least another hour with the young man who's name she did not know or really care about.


	12. Chapter 12

Dancing and drinking, being lifted and swirled about, even kissed on the cheek by her male companion caused her to let herself go. Entangled within the feeling of it all, she was relaxed and happy. As the hour grew later she noticed the light of the bonfire growing dimmer as she was dancing closer and closer to a back part of the market square.

Then the world stopped spinning for a moment and the alley she found herself in was dark and damp. The young man started to kiss her checks, neck, lips and at first she let him. It felt nice and gods only knows she'd been riding the edge of frustration for over a week now. His hands on her shoulder and waist felt nice.

But soon he showed he was stronger than she'd thought. Something about the way he was moving his hands made her uncomfortable. Then, when he tried to push his tongue past her lips she hesitated. The sent of strong ale hung around him, it made her a bit sick.

Pushing him back slightly, "we should get back, my… maid will be worried."

"Oh we'll go back… in just a minute. Isn't this nice… don't you like me?" He had started in on her again, kissing and then touching her with a demanding undertone. Suddenly he had a hand roughly on her breast the other hand moving up her thigh.

_Oh this is not good, _her head was spinning and she found herself being pushed to the stone ground.

"Stop… no… I'll scream," her words were garbled.

"If you do, I'll cut you." From somewhere he had produced a small dagger and it's steel pressed against her making a small cut on throat.

Keira didn't have much but instinct to go on at this point and that was cloudy. As one hand tried to push him off the other hand scratched at his eyes. She got him or she assumed so because he backhanded her across the face. "Fucking Bitch!"

Keira saw stars and tasted blood. Fortunately the alcohol had delayed the pain. She lay for a moment seeming unable to move. It was hard to see in the darkness and her intoxication made everything seem a hundred times harder.

It was when she felt her dress almost up to her waist she started to kick and scream. The man had no intention of stopping even though she struggled desperately.

Then it was over. There was a rustling sound and she swore she heard a snap like a branch broken in two then. It was followed by a loud thud. The realization he was no longer on top of her took a moment to sink in.

Then she was up. It felt like she was off the ground, someone was speaking but it was so dark. "You stupid stupid girl! Is this what you wanted dear Keira, to be taken in some back alleyway. You should have told me as I would have gladly obliged." He set her back on the ground but held her face firm, his fingers digging into her cheeks. Loki started to yank the sleeve of her dress off her shoulder.

The tears where welling up in her eyes, "No no please stop… please." Even in the shadows she could see his eyes. They told her just how livid he was. She wanted to scream, cry with relief and kick yet she stayed still.

He stopped but did not let her go. "Do not cry Keira, if one tear drops I'll leave you in this alley and you can rot for all I'll care. You WILL NOT be a damsel in distress, a victim. Show me you are above that and stop your whimpering."

He looked her deep in the eyes, _those eyes will be the end of me._ He let her go, pushing her slightly away from himself. She must have blacked out then, although, she could swear at some point she was on a horse with Loki holding on to her firmly.

She was sure she was dying, naked and dying, _this is it Keira, gods help me._ Laying on her side she noticed a older woman in the room, "hello?"

"Lady Keira its good you have awakened. My name is May." The woman's voice was abrupt "I will call for the healer." The woman looked a lot older than Atla, maybe 50 or more years. She was stern looking, with mouse grey hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed the same as Atla always was.

"Where is Atla?"

"My Lady Keira, I was told I will be attending for you from now on."

"Like hell..." she sat up it made her sickened and dizzy. Suddenly she was hit with the most agonizing pain she'd ever known. It was her head and now she knew for sure she was going to die. Unable to keep upright she slowly lowered herself back onto the bed.

After the healer had come and gone, she'd gotten some sleep.

It was early evening when she woke up. May was moving around lightly and putting some things into the closet. "Ok lets try this one more time," she sat upright, this time it went much better. No dizziness and the pounding in her head had settled down to mild throbbing. "Where is Atla?"

May turned around and explained the all she knew was she was Keira's new assistant. Prince Loki's personal attendant, Simon, had chosen her. She was told the former maid had been reassigned and had not been suitable for the Lady's needs.

Getting out of bed, Keira trudge to the closet and grabbed the first comfortable thing she saw. Putting it on over her she left the room. May followed asking where she was going. "How is that your business?"

"I was told to report to Simon whenever you leave on her own. It is only for the Lady's protection."

"Well I'm going to guess that you'll be spending a lot of time reporting to Simon then. No offence, but you're not going anywhere with me."

They were in the main doorway now when May motioned to the right. "You will however be going without a guard escort whenever you leave these rooms. This is a command of Prince Loki's personally" May was trying to cover the smugness of her tone.

No matter what she said or threat she made the guard completely ignored her. He reminded her of the sentinel s at Buckingham Palace, except this guard had a deer antler helmet not a fuzzy one. There was no getting around this. It made her feel like a child and a bit betrayed by the idea Loki had done this without even talking to her about first.

Finely she just left, stomping off bare footed, to Loki's chamber. The guard was close behind. She fumed the entire way there, getting more and more angry with every step. _Oh I'll let him know a thing or two… I'm not his child, fuck I'm not even really his lover…_

Once there though, her courage waned. Standing in front of the huge double doors made her feel small and out of place. She knocked on the door a bit harder than need be, startling herself. Simon answered the door, she recognize him from the night she'd dined here. "Yes, Lady Keira, may I help you?" The words seemed to come out slow and stern.

"I want to see him… um… now… would be good thank you…" Her heart beat so strongly, she worried it would kill her. _This is too much Keira…_

"I'm sorry, the prince is occupied at the moment. He has informed me, Lady Keira, that he will come to you in good time." His tone was slightly conceited.

She decided she hated this man. "Let me through!"

"I'm sorry Lady, that is an impossibility. I have been instructed to let no one, even you, into his master's chambers this evening." He smiled, elated by his power over her in that instance.

_What do I do? What do I do? Well… I've come this far. _With a deep breath she stuck her bare foot in the door, "I will see him NOW!" By this point she was unnerved and furious even hurt, the walk here had given her plenty of time to build up her state of fury. Keira wasn't even sure why she was here anymore. This was about much than just Atla. All she knew was that she needed to see Loki, now. She wanted to both scream in fury and bawl at him in hurt and maybe a few other things she pushed out of her mind.

"Please Lady step away, you do not want me to have your escort remove you."

"FINE, then your master can explain to his family why I'm screaming and crying barefoot in front of his bedroom door..."

That caught Simon's attention, he looked back into the foyer then at her again."You may enter into this room, but only this room. I will tell him that you are here." With that he turned letting her into the front room. Simon made his way to the door she knew lead to the dining area.

Keira was seeing red by now. She pushed past the servant and stormed into the small dining room. The moment Loki looked up at her, she knew she'd made a very serious mistake.

AUTHOR NOTE - Where are all the naughty bits you ask? Well wait for chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Ok its not that naughty but I'm getting there :)

"Keira, what an unexpected surprise," his voice was like acid on her skin, burning through her. He looked her up and down, narrowing his brow.

Keira was made terribly aware of how offal she must look. Despite the healers best efforts she still showed some bruising on her arms and legs. The cut on her neck, she hadn't really examined but it couldn't be a very sexy look. Her short hair was a mess and her face was flushed. _I'm sure I look amazing _

"Why did you do that? Why take Atla? I… want her back."

A pause filled the room, his lips were in a tight line. Keira did not see the man move towards her. There he was at the table and moment he side by side with her. Grabbing the back of her head by her hair, he pulled tight. His voice was a hushed anger, "although I can appreciate your willfulness, you need to learn when its appropriate and when it is not. Did you really think I'd give into you when you barge in and make demands of me? How dare you come into my chambers uninvited, how dare you interrupt me. You act like a spoilt child." He almost spat the words at her as he yanked her hair harder until she cried out softly.

"Keira go back to your rooms before this becomes something beyond your ability to handle." His expression was so stern, it made her feel a pit in her stomach.

"Not until you send her back to me." Her voice trembled and was almost inaudible.

Keira was quite sure he could hear her heart beating.

"Do not test me dear, the result will not be in your favor." He let go of her hair with a slight push causing her to stumble.

"As for your maid she did not perform her duties, therefore she has been removed from her position."

"But it was my fault we were out so late, I pushed her into it." Keira felt near panic at his anger and her desperation.

"Then, it is a pity that she is being reprimand for your mistake."

"Please Loki… she shouldn't be in trouble because of me. There must be something I can do or say to convince you to change your mind."

With a sarcastic laugh, "Keira, you know not what you ask for. Do not tempt me to take advantage of you."

The woman stayed quiet her thoughts racing, trying to come up with a reasonable argument. Her brown eyes were pleading, "please Loki, send her back to me and I'll do what I can to make this right."

Mischief lay in his tone, it seemed to dull his irritation "well… maybe we can come to some arrangement… Would you be willing to accept punishment in order to save your precious Atla?" He seemed to have just come up with the proposition, but Keira was suspect that this had been his plan all along. Something in his eyes twinkled at the idea he had purposed.

"What do you mean what kind of punishment?" She was feeling her anger was giving away to a slew of complicated emotions. She was frightened and excited at the same time.

"There's the catch, you won't know until you agree. This is a onetime offer Keira. Will you give yourself over to me to be reprimanded and save your dear Atla or, will you walk away?" he paused looking into her eyes, he already knew her answer. "So what's it to be Keira? Do we have an agreement? I need to hear you say it out loud."

Suddenly she felt light headed, all of this was starting to overwhelm her, yet she held her head up and look the god in the eyes, "yes I agree to your proposal."

"You're as frightened as a rabbit caught in a trap Keira. Here have some wine, just a bit, it will help." He handed her his glass and she drank the rest of its contents.

"Keira, are you afraid?"

"A bit, yes."

The joy in his smile could not be mistaken.

Keira stood in Loki's bed chamber. It was enormous, two huge fire places, a library worth of books and blazers glowing dimly trough out the room. The floor was covered in different rugs and hides, it felt warm and soft under her bare feet. Incense burned giving the room the scent of cloves.

But the thing that drew Keira in was the bed, it's head up against the far wall. It was luxurious looking. She couldn't help commenting, "gods you could fit eight people in that bed."

With a sly grin he replied, "well, really, six, comfortably."

He moved himself up against her back. "Maybe if you act like a child you should be punished like a child." His hands were caressing her cream colored skin. Feeling her arms, her neck and waist, he bent forward, pushing her head back slightly then kissed her throat. "Of course more harshly… more thoroughly, as you should know better how to behave." His grin was hidden in the shadow of her neck.

_This is unbelievable_, she leaned into him unsure if she could stay standing on her own. Her hands found his waist and firm hip. He made a slight sound at her touch, a long breath in. In that moment she realized, she'd never touched him before, it was always him touching her.

She wasn't very afraid anymore, now it was an excited nervousness. "What do you mean…? I don't understand."

"Be patent dear Keira," he came around to face her, taking her hands into his. Loki looked into her wide eyes, "should I give you one more opportunity to leave here… unscathed?"

The woman in front of him stayed silent, just looking at him a bit dazed.

"Keira, I'm going to kiss you now. If you want to leave this is your chance. Be warned though, if you let me kiss you Keira, I won't stop there." His eyes gazed deeply into hers, "You will be mine, all of you, no going back. Do you understand?"

"Yes," it was so low he could barely hear her, her breathing was becoming heavier and her voice yielding. "I want this, I want you to kiss me Loki."

The god prince looked triumphant, a smile sly and proud smile spread across his face. He gently stroked her check with the back of his hand.

Then with slow grace he took her face in both of his hands, cupping her cheeks. The spark hit them both, that feeling of being connected somehow.

Loki moved his head and captured her mouth, deeply engulfing her. Keira welcomed him fully, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and lips. After a slow moment, she was returning his kiss, closing her eyes, letting loose her shyness. This seemed to bring about a more hungry need as he pressed deeper against her lips. _let go Keira there's no turning back now… _

Slowly, he started to kiss her cheek, his breath come to her ear, "arms up my pet." Then he bit her ear lobe playfully. She did as he asked.

Masterfully he took hold of her dress on both sides and lifted from her body. Her sudden nudity made her feel venerable and she tried to cover her beasts and sex. "When in my presence you will never try to conceal yourself, understand?"

She gave a nod and kept her eyes down. Taking her hands he backed up a step and looked over her. Her skin was a pale silk, her hair an ebony sheen, her breasts firm and beautiful, and the rest of her… all quite charming.

She was by no means most attractive woman he'd seen, yet he thought to himself, _she is the most fragile and that makes her the most lovely._


	14. Chapter 14

THWACK!

That was number three, she cried out, she had never known something could hurt so horribly and at the same time make her feel so aroused. She kept telling herself_,_ _you can do this… admit it you WANT to do this… there must be something very wrong with me._

She'd learned after the first strike that putting her hands over her bottom was not wise, the leather strap hurt her palms more than her backside. After the second strike she'd learned not to squirm to avoid a blow, a sharp slap to the thigh got her attention. No words were needed then to tell her to hold still.

He came up so close to her, she could smell the spice and leather. With a gentle hand he touched between her legs. Slowly he creased her, she moved, rocking her hips maybe a bit too eagerly. She knew she was soaking there in her own juices. For just a moment she felt ashamed.

Loki wiped away some of the tears on Keira's face. _oh how sweet this is…_ "So exquisite," taking her face by the chin he kissed her, fiercely. His other hand moved rhythmically over her slit. He knew she was close, he continued stroking the deeper heat within her. He never let go of her mouth.

Feeling her body starting to convulse, he bit her lip, hard. The timing was perfect. Deep pain and the blinding, pulsing moment of release came together as one single experience for Keira. She gave a deep moan before crying out loud through her cries of pain.

"Well pet," He whispered, "I must say, this doesn't seem to be much of a punishment for you at all." He wiped the blood from her lip, kissing her again, he could still taste it coming from her. He hardened.

Then, he stepped back, giving her a brief moment to recover. Very brief.

THWACK!

THWACK!

The pain was intense, she started to beg, "I can't… please… please stop, please Loki! Please!" Her voice was strained, she was choking the words out between her cries.

He paused, wearing quite a grin, his eyes were alive and wicked. "Say it again. My name, I want to hear you say it again."

"Loki"

THWACK! THWACK!

"Louder, with conviction."

"LOKI!"

THWACK!

"LOKI! LOKI!"

He stopped at that, he studied her a while, the god prince was pleased.

As he placed the leather strap off to the side, he spoke with a bit of a snicker in his voice. "Alright Keira, I will spare you anymore suffering for tonight." Tenderly he unwrapped her arms from the bedpost. She fell into him. He kept her steady as he again kissed her passionately. Her lips were swollen now and her large eyes still filled with hot tears.

The Norse God spoke "I admit I'm not one to do that often… It was very enjoyable though, you will have to misbehave more often, my pet."

He pulled back the layers of dark crimson, and black covers. With ease he took her and placed her in the center of the bed on her belly. The redness of her bare flesh caused a stirring in him, he had been aroused and now, looking at her, he felt an urgent need. _all things in good time_

Standing at the side of the bed he addressed her sweetly. "Now is the time for tears, cry sweet Keira. Then you recover yourself, relax. Your dear Atla will be here soon to tend to you, and Simon will see you get fed." He paused as if in consideration, "you will stay here in my chambers tonight."

"Are you leaving? Don't go, please." She turned her head so she could see him, the distress was in her face.

"My sweet beloved, there are things requiring my attentions, besides you need rest, something you won't get if I remain. " All she did in reply was turn her head away. She did need rest. Exhaustion, mixed with hunger and the horrible soreness that covered her backside made her incapable of arguing.

Keira was in an enormous bathtub, it reminded her of hot tub as it had seats around three of the edges. One could bath or just sit, apparently with many others, and relax in the heat of the water. It ran similar to a fountain, new hot water flowed in as the warm water flowed out. It was nice to be alone for a bit.

Atla did appear soon after she came out from the bath. She seemed shaken but smiled at Keira, sincerely happy to see her. She bowed, My Lady.

Keira blew it off as her friend being silly.

The maid had her lay on her stomach while she applied a healing ointment and scented oils to her skin. Keira felt a little odd with Atla touching her so much but it felt so incredible, soon she was asleep.

"I'm so sorry to wake you Lady Keira. Prince Loki left instruction that you should eat something before he returns." She was wringing her hands some, looking about a lot. On the side of the bed a small table sat covered in different foods. It smelled good, really good, her appetite came alive.

"Atla if I have to tell you again", Keira smiled, "Its Keira, just Keira."

"Lady Keira, I have been given orders, my address of you has been too familiar. I need to remember my place, only addressing you appropriate to your station."

"Atla its alright, Loki said I could have you back, just like before. So then I'll have you call me whatever I want." Keira was cheerful and took her friend's hand. "Its alright."

"Lady Keira, I have been brought here as one of Prince Loki's personal servants, not yours. He informed me I was to take orders directly from him and only him, unless otherwise instructed. It has been made very clear to me that I have been brought here to serve the prince."

"No that's not right, we had a deal, he said..."

"I'm sorry, Lady" She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Keira very much alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_here it comes…_ Keira always found it best to lay down when she had a vision. Back down into the comfortable bed. _just let it come… _

This vision was crystal clear, most weren't . Loki was holding on to something, something very important. His face was clear there was no doubt about who he was. Then there was Thor and then Odin, the Allfather himself, were trying to save Loki to pull him back.

"Don't let go Loki, please, please," she knew he couldn't hear her. She knew how this ended as she'd it end many times.

Her eyes opened wide, full of new tears.

Her vision struck him as well. It was not as clear though. He saw only the cosmos, the Rainbow Bridge, something broken… the feeling of falling.

"Keira, I know you've had another vision. Please, sit up sweet, here I'll help you." Loki put his hands very gently on her back and arm, assisting her into a sitting position on the bed. The covers fell away from her naked body, there was no longer need of modesty.

She was shaking. "What did you see?" Her eyes where fixed on Loki's face.

"Everything, falling, all of it, did you see the same, darling?" He knew he hadn't seen as much as she did but maybe if he played along she'd give up all she had seen.

"I saw Thor and Odin and the Rainbow Bridge… you. How could you let go? They were trying to save you.

All I see after is darkness for you, darkness and death."

"How do you know for sure?"

Keira turned her eyes downwards, "I've never been wrong."

They had both fallen silent, lost inside their own thoughts.

The last thing Keira remembered was being curled up, her head on Loki's chest. Loki who happened to be very nude by this point. He had been running his hands through her thick black hair, when she drifted off.

The sun was warm, it was inviting, telling her it was time to open her eyes. The large windows of Loki's bedchamber had their coverings drawn back, the Asgardian sun filled that area of the room. She started to sit up when Loki pulled her back to the bed. His grip on her was firm, beginning to get more rough as he started to kiss her yielding lips. With his tongue inside her mouth, she started to moan softly as she returned on his side, her on her back he grasped a breast, then took his mouth from hers inducing a small plea. He moved downward placing the breast's bare nipple in his mouth. Then he bit firmly. That bite brought forth the most beautiful whimper he'd ever heard.

_ I think I've waited long enough…_

He touched her aching breast, her legs, her belly, her face and neck, he explored without restraint. He did not concern himself with being too genital or harsh, he used her signals to know how far he could push her… for now anyway.

And Keira, was overtaken by what he was doing to her. Finely she turned to her side reaching out to touch his cheat, his strong shoulders, his lips. He enjoyed every moment and let her know through his own moans what he enjoyed most, what parts were the most sensitive. To him it was important she learned these things.

It was obvious that he was aroused, she could feel his hardness pushed up next to her side. Keira though, was still a bashful and didn't look too far down of touch to low.

Finely Loki took her hand and placed it on his member. "Oh," he was very well gifted, and it intimidated her. _Goodness what do I do?_

"Like this pet," and he put his hand over hers running it up and down his shaft. He moaned and she froze for a moment before continuing on her own, "good girl… good girl." His voice was barely a whisper.

He spread her legs and touched her core. She was moist and he thought maybe even close to climax, if he just helped her along a bit. With that Loki placed all four fingers inside her one at a time. It was so very warm and wet and smelled of musk and violets.

Immediately she moaned loudly and lifted her hips slightly. Unconsciously her grips on his cock tightened for a brief moment causing a deep groan of pleasure to escape his mouth.

"Oh please… please", _she pleads so well_. He thought of teasing her but decided to save that for later. Working himself in and out of her, he looked with delight as she finely let loose a dizzying eruption of pleasure. She stopped stroking Loki as her body quivered in the aftershock.

Slipping his way up to meet her eyes, _those eyes_, he took three of his recently active fingers and sucked her juices off them. When he presented the index finger up to her, she became wide eyed. He slowly brushed her lips with it. Slowly she opened her mouth and accepted it. Hesitantly, she sucked her own fluids off of his finger.

Surprisingly she found her own musk turned her on even more. As he pulled his finger from her mouth she kept looking into his eyes. Again his hand moved to between her thighs. The connection between them flashed from one to the other.

Everything about his presence seemed to control the flow of motion. After a time of exploration on both parties parts, Loki rolled Keira onto her back. Thinking for the first round this would likely be the most comfortable position for her.

His curiosity got the best of him though, "and sweet Keira, tell me, how many lovers have you had?"

Taken a back she refocused answering in a shy voice, "three." She quickly looked away.

"Ah… well then, we'll be careful not to hurt you." He winked as he made his way too top her. Making sure she was slick with wetness, open to accept him.

"Keira, look at me, don't turn away. I want to see your beautiful eyes. I want to look into them as I enter you." With that he eased himself into her, taking his time, he wanted to remember this.

Again Keira did not disappoint, as she arched her back and gave a whimper of pain mixed with unimaginable pleasure. Her whimper became a needy moan. At that he push all the way forward, embedding himself deeply within her.

**AUTHOR NOTE- This was another chapter I had a hard time with. I've never written stuff like this - So any reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive.**


	16. Chapter 16

Loki looked at the woman sleeping nearby, a feeling of satisfaction came over him as he brushed some hair from Keira's face. She was still wet with sweat and at this point very much asleep. He'd worn her into exhaustion. Constantly, he reminded himself she was moral, therefore easy to wear out.

They had made love for some time, the god didn't know the hour or really care. What he cared about, at least for the time being, was her, his new pet. He was proud of her for how willing she'd accepted him. Now it was only her shyness that got in the way and that would come in time.

He walked to the large window, guessing by the Asgardian sun it was late afternoon. Keira would have to be fed soon as she'd only had honey mead and a light morning meal. For now though he'd let her sleep.

It occurred to him that there was no question of her staying in his chambers again that coming night. Looking back, he could not remember the last time he'd let a lover stay more then one night, if that. _she is a special one isn't she…_

When she awoke, the feeling of his absence made an emptiness in her belly. She couldn't feel him nearby, but her ability to feel his presence only went so far.

Atla was there, "I'm preparing a bath for you Lady Keira, Prince Loki has left instruction that you are to bath and eat before he returns."

Keira got out of bed, and was struck with a deep pain in every part of her body. It took her a moment to stand up straight and make her feet shuffle forward. Once in front of the huge bathroom mirror she looked over herself closely. There was some slight bruising on her breasts, shoulders, thighs, nowhere near as much as she thought there would be. It was ovoiuse he'd avoided injering any place she couldn't cove easly.

Atla helped the woman into the tub of hot water. _gods…_ At first the soapy water stung and she resisted a bit before giving in and sinking deeply within the water. _I think I could stay here forever…_ But if she thought too deeply on it, she frowned and felt tears coming up, _this is never going to end well… for either him or I…_

Atla brought in a tray of toiletries, soaps, perfumes, oils and so on. They were all from her own room. She could already smell the violets.

Wrapped in one of his robes, she looked around the main room. "Um… Atla, where are my clothes, my robe?"

Atla blushed and bowed her head. "Prince Loki has told me not to bring them, he said… um… that you wouldn't be needing them."

"Oh really, well unless he wants me trapping all over the palace in his robe…"

"Lady… oh Lady Keira he said you are not to leave his chambers. He had Simon assign a guard to be posted outside. He said it was for if you try to get "adventurous". Atla looked at her shoes unable to meet Keira's gaze.

Keira fumed quietly… _deep breath… keep it together…_ but a part of her felt tingly at the idea of her situation.

Once the healer had done her magic, Atla had rub down her sore muscles with warm oil. Keira just laid there trying very hard not to really think about where she was or who she was with. She was trying hard to bypass the details, just sink into the pleasure of it all. She was wanted and cherished, at least for now, why not enjoy it."

"Oh Shit!" Keira sat bolt upright. Sif, she was suppose to meet her that morning. It was already evening. _oh how rude, gods… _"Atla, I need to send a message to Sif right away, tell her I'm very sorry…"

Timidly the maid interrupted, "Lady, the prince has seen to it already. A note was sent to the Lady Sif earlier. He made his apologies for… detaining you. He told her you would not be meeting her for the next few mornings and he would let her know as soon as you were able to join her again."

_Gods, now they'll all know…_ not that she thought the others wouldn't figure it out or that they would gossip. She trusted them not to talk ill of her but she still felt very embarrassed. And what the hell with all these choices he was making without even talking to her.

But once the tray of food was brought in all else ceased too matter, she was starving and hadn't realized it till she smell the warm, fragrant food. Her stomach made a very loud growl. Loud enough it even got a little giggle from Atla.

Loki came back to find Keira well rested and fed. He was a bit disappointed to find her awake, as he'd already decided just how he'd wake her up.

"Keira, dear pet, I trust you feel… satisfied? I mean of course with your rest, dinner," he looked her up and down, "bath… I am sorry to have missed that."

"I want my closes and I want Atla back, as a companion, not a servant."

"I can see you've put a lot of thought into finding the most diplomatic, even pleasing way, to plead your desires to me." The look of sarcasm was not a light one.

"Is asking for my clothes or even to be let out of your rooms so over the top of a request?" She was mad but it came across as far more of a pout. "And with Atla… you just… "

" 'I just' what Keira? Twist the situation into how I wanted it? Is that such a surprise?"

"You said if I stayed I could have her back, I stayed… "

"You have her back, for the most part. Be glad, I would have seen her off to the hard life of a scullery maid. And that only after a firm hand with a paddle to better teach her where her place is." Hs voice had raised just a bit, no doubt to make sure Atla heard him from the other room.

"But I've been thinking, she could be a companion for me. There's not many here for me to confide in or spend time with… well besides you, but you get busy and I just thought…" She seemed to have calmed a bit after she got that all out.

He walked over to her, putting a hand on her cheek, "you sound like a child who wants a wolf pup for Yule."

She pulled back a bit, "I'm Not a child."

"Well someone's a bit feisty this evening… while it is adorable my little pet, be wary as it can just as easily annoy me as humor me. Do not push."

It was very obviously not on his mind for a moment longer. His hands started to undo the robe she had draped on her beautiful body. He touched a breast lightly running his finger over her nipple, watching as it hardened. She took in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Can I at least have my own robe?"

"Yes but let us try not to wear it to often, alright."

She nodded. He ran the same finger over the other nipple, again watching as it also hardened. She wasn't sure if she'd be staying up right for long.

"And we'll talk about Atla…?

"Keira… yes but now there will be no more talk of these things do you understand?"

"Yes," she lowered her eyes, "thank you."

"That's more like it, don't ever make demands like that to me again Keira. Remember dear, if you act like a child, I will treat you like one" He lifted her chin to look into his eyes. They both smiled.

"Or… maybe that's what you want? Is that it little pet, is this just some elaborate scheme you've concocted to get more punishment?" He teased her good heartedly as he disrobed her. "Now let us get some wine."

Once the wine arrived he poured more than enough for Keira. It was stronger than any she'd had before. While it didn't make her drunk, it did relax her quite a bit. He seemed pleased with that, teasing her gently as her brought her over to the bed.

"Now dear, I have been rather patient with you, lenient even. Do you think, I have always have had your safety in mind. I have never pushed you further then I thought you could go?" She was up against the side of the bed now. "Do you trust me Keira, trust that I would never… really hurt you?"

Gently he caressed her shoulders it felt nice here with her so near. He was looking closely into her half closed eyes, waiting for her reply.

"Yes, I trust you." her voice was so very charming, so untainted.

Her voice, her words, made him grow hard.

A impish smile spread across his face and he replied, "brilliant. Now dear earlier was… unbelievably romantic and tender. I enjoyed it more then you could understand, more than I ever thought I could. Tonight… well," he lifted her onto the bed and quickly came up behind her, holding her waist and pushing her to all fours. "tonight my pet, I'll not spoil you so."


	17. Chapter 17

Before she could even make a sound, he was inside her, thrusting deeply. Keira put up no resistance. She opened willing to him and moaned deeply with the steady movement he had started, pushing, seemingly deeper every time.

The force of his hand pushing on her back, the hand clenching her waist, gave her an curious sense of security. He had hold of her and no one could get to her now. He wasn't going to let her fall. No pain would ever touch her, except by him, and in that she would find pleasure. She lifted her hips higher to meet his thrusts.

"Keira," his voice was a raspy and stern in her ear, "pleasure yourself pet, do it with… enthusiasm. However, do Not peak, do you understand? You must refrain, tonight that release will be something earned, a privilege not a right." The reply was a heavy moan. He released her back, placing his hand on her other hip. With a few fluid movements Loki had her in a position where she could comply more easily.

As her fingers massaged her center, another moan came from her, this one louder than the last.

The mischievous god smacked her, hard, three times on the ass, all in quick succession. "If you allow yourself release Keira you will be punished, harshly and not so pleasurably as before."

Letting go of several more loud moans her tempo picked up and her breathing became rushed and hard. The pulsating of her core quickened. "Please, please… I can't control it."

"Then let me help you, pet" with that he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from her body. With a twist he pinned it up behind her back, all the while he continued driving deep within her, never once breaking his own pace.

Loki had held off his release for himself and Keira. He had turned her around and sat up, placing her on his lap facing him. He still held her arm behind her back.

The pace they built together was hypnotizing. Never did they break eye contact. Keira had a very difficult time holding off the peak of her passion. Loki kissing, pinching, biting and giving small slaps didn't help.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she didn't protest or beg. They continued on for a short time before he smiled at her, wiping some of her hair, damp with sweat, from her face. "My brave and strong girl, you've done so very well." He leaned in and kissed her hard, biting her swollen lip. She shook and held back a small scream.

Moving to her ear, his breath deep and husky, "let go pet, let go now."

Her head rolled back and she moved faster on him. When she hit it she let go that scream of absolute release. Loki allowed himself to also climax at the same moment. Catching her face he looked into her eyes as they shared that one moment.

Lying on her back she was half in and out of sleep.

Loki, still unworn out was examining her body, her face, her arms and hands… He traced a finger along the side of her, stopping at the scar she had. "What is this pet? Who hurt you?"

Taken out of her little world, she took a moment to register the question. "Oh, I had my appendix removed, it almost burst. I was very young, I really don't remember it."

"An organ in your body almost ruptured? Oh how delicate my little mortal is." Loki looked melancholy then for a moment. His thoughts of her future, how bleak it seemed to him, having so few years to live. Being immortal, having laterally all the time in the world, made it hard to comprehend.

Of course he'd had mortal lovers before, this though was different. That made some part of him feel weak, developing such an attachment to someone.

Keira's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts, he didn't turn to look at her when she spoke. "Loki, did you kill that… boy, in the alley? Its been bothering me and I just want to know."

"Why does it bother you?"

"Death, anyone's, bothers me."

He furrowed his brow, "his life was for fit the moment he laid hands on you in such a way. I would do the same to anyone who sought to cause you harm."

"So, you did kill him."

"Yes, Keira I did. Do you think me some overly possessive monster now?" He almost snapped back, feeling irritated but unsure why.

"No. I guess I feel bad for not feeling much sympathy for him, I still feel angry." She put her hand on his face, "look at me please."

With a sigh he turned towards her. "Darling he was nothing, a pathetic excuse for an Asgardian, most of us, even Thor, would have handled it in a similar fashion. I don't want to discuss this any further Keira, just except the fact that you are mine and you will have to accept my actions whatever they be. And don't question me, it tries my patience."

Looking away her voice was quiet with a ting of sadness, "I'm sorry."

"Keira, I have things I must attend to," he got up from the bed, again not looking at her.

"It's the middle of the night."

"I will not explain myself to you, do you understand that?"

"Yes," she answered as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

Loki paced about the main hall, he'd been to the library, the dining hall, wandered the gardens, he could find no comfort in any of these places. He was restless and lost in thought. _I really must not become so attached… and I must admit that I am. And why am I here? Why is it that she is in My bed and here I am wondering about like some kind of nit. Perhaps she should be sleeping in her own chambers from now on, I need my space, my rest._


	18. Chapter 18

Loki didn't return to his chambers till the next day, just as Keira was sitting down to have lunch. She'd spent most of his absence sleeping, not realizing before how worn out she had felt.

Knowing better then to ask him about his absence, she tried to smile cheerfully asking him if he wanted to join her. With an off handed comment he declined, going instead to his personal library and shutting the door.

Keira had lost her appetite at that point and instead went back to bed, half sulking, half wounded.

After what seemed like hours Loki emerged. It was now late afternoon, the sun, peaking through clouds shone with muted light through the windows. The man walked towards Keira, his brows were furrowed and his voice seemed more tense than stern. "Keira, you will need to stay in your own chambers tonight, I will have something brought in for you to wear." His eyes shifted away from hers, "I will call on you in the next day or so…"

"Alright…" She would not ask why no matter how badly she wanted to… _have I done something wrong?_ _Think Keira, think…_

Left alone in her rooms Keira paced around, restless, unsure how to feel. _He just needs space, maybe I do too. Maybe I've gotten too engrossed in all this. I need air and food…"_

Keira walked softly, into the main dining hall. Unsure of who would be there she didn't want to call attention to herself. She could make out Sif and Thor from the back. There was also Fandral engaged in flirtatious conversation with three Asgardian women. All of them beautiful, young and completely spellbound by his attentions. And Volstagg lounging on a couch with a plate piled high with meats and breads, a huge goblet of honey mead at his side.

Keira tried to be stealthy as she made her way to the enormous table that sat in the center of the room full of food and drinks.

"Keira, it is good to see you again, you must not hide away from us so much." Thor's voice, was as friendly and welcoming as always.

Of course then the others also welcomed her then, Fandral even left his company to give her a wink that went along with the kiss he placed on her hand. "We've missed you dear," he gave her a lovely smile.

After a time Keira grew more comfortable, sitting, eating and drinking with her friends. They went late into the night, most of which was filled with the tales told by Thor to be backed up or corrected by Fendral , Volstagg and of course Sif. They had many stories to tell, they pulled Keira in for a time, away from her troubled mind. Even though on occasion, when they spoke of Loki's part in some of the adventures, she felt a slight tug at her heart.

At one point in the evening she sensed his presence nearby, her heart had jumped. Sadly though it was only for a few moments, as if he was just passing though.

As Keira got ready to take her leave, Sif pulled her quietly aside. "Keira, you have not come to practice, it concerns me. To allow Loki to keep you locked away is not good. It may not be right for me to talk so, yet I feel I must say that the man is selfish and possessive of his… lovers. Worse though he tires of them quickly." Her face was troubled as she put a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "it is only that I do not want you hurt my friend."

Keira couldn't help but look downwards, embarrassed, "I appreciate your concern, its that I don't know what to say…"

"Say you will come to meet me tomorrow morning for practice. We could even meet early, have breakfast together. It would be nice to spend time with you Keira, I believe we can become close friends you and I."

Finely meeting Sif's kind gaze Keira agreed to breakfast and sword play the next morning.

It had been 3 days since she'd had word from Loki and then it was only through Atla. The girl told Keira though a gush of smiles that the prince had agreed that Atla could be Keira's companion. She could live at the palace and receive a "charitable" (Loki's word) allowance. This was not such an odd arrangement but it was typically for older women who were lonely, seeking company and assistance.

Keira was happy of course, but as the days had gone on she'd felt more and more empty. However when around others, especially Sif, she did her best to hide her melancholy.

By the afternoon of the 5th day she was deeply worried. She sat tense most the day. Earlier she had met with Sif but the whole morning seemed to drag on forever. When she got back nothing seemed to hold her attention, she was restless and board and upset. Of course she thought again and again about going to his chambers, even walked near them once, but she hadn't felt him. That had made her fret even more. Going back to that area was not something she'd be doing again on her own accord. It felt better to pretend he was there, or even someplace in the palace.

It felt like she was cut off from him, that caused a sense of horrible unease within her. It was a feeling that was impossible to shake off.

He too was restless. He'd managed to stay clear of the palace for the most part, going instead to one of the few tucked away places he'd secured around the nine realms. He'd left Asgard hoping to cut his connection with Keira, hoping to find some space to think, to consider.

It had worked, the connection seemed severed but it had also caused some slight hollow feeling in his gut. A feeling he detested and fumed over.

_This will not do, I will not allow this mortal, no matter how unique, to effect me. She will not make me weak. Besides she's seen it herself "death" that is all I will have. A tragic future according to her. All this will end poorly for certain, visions or no visions. Especially if I allow this relationship to continue._

By the fifth day away from her his heart was softening. He had to be forthcoming with himself, admit he had feeling for the mortal and be done with it. Besides surely this would fade as time went on, he'll tire of her as he did all the others. This woman, because of this "connection" was just taking longer. He needed to get the upper hand and better control his thoughts and emotions. And most of all he would not let her know the extent of his feeling.

Right now though, he felt a need to be with her and he could hold out no longer.


	19. Chapter 19

The evening of the fifth night Keira sat in front of a cold plate of untouched food. Her eyes were closed as she tried to not dwell on all the confusing, hurtful emotions. So she was startled to attention when Loki burst into her room, deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard him enter the first room before he'd come into the bed chamber.

Before she could react, he was upon her, lifting her roughly by her rode. Then, he kissed her, engulfing her mouth, fully taking her in. Without thought, she responded, slipping her tongue into his mouth, claiming her own part of him.

Suddenly he stopped, he brow furrowed, lips pinched thin, "damn you Keira, you infuriate me. I want desperately to let loose of you, forget you, but I find it impossible. I find you constantly invading my thoughts. I came here, with every intention of playing this off, as if I felt nothing more then a fleeting interest in you. For some reason though, when I saw you here, when I kissed you, you bewitched me into confession."

Keira looked wide eyed up at him, all the words she'd played over and over in her head. Words she'd meant to beset upon him, insensitive, controlling, selfish, there were more that at the moment she could not recall. But she needed to say something, "you hurt me Loki. I've been going from fuming to fretting all these days. You can't do that again to me." She looked him in the eye and lifted her chin up.

"And I won't do it again, I care for you sweet, maybe that is why I was so unkind to you." He kissed her again lightly on the forehead, the cheek, "dear dear little pet."

With that he cleared the table of its food and dishes with one sweep of his arm. Picking her up by her bottom he laid her down across it. He entered her urgently, not bothering to take off her robe, only lifting it up to her hips. She yielded with a need to match his own. Her moans and whimpers made him all the harder and more tenacious.

They made love, completely giving into each other's desire, feverishly, and severely. Afterwards, Loki removed her robe and carried her to the bed where they succumb more to their carnal needs.

The next morning they bathed together, Loki washed her, thoroughly, and gently kissed and caressed her. After he had dried her and they had dressed Keira addressed her lover. "Thor's big day, his… crowning, is in two weeks isn't it?"

Slight annoyance tainted his voice, "yes… yes indeed it is."

Then, after a moment a most sly and mischievous grin slid over his handsome lips.

"I know you have something planed, I know you mean him ill will." Looking down she continued, "is there any way I can convince you not to go through with your plans?"

"No, and we will not speak of it again." He turned his attentions way from the conversation and continued getting ready for the day's actives.

The next week flew by for Keira, between her time with Sif, Atla and the others, then with Loki she found her world full of events.

Their taking of each other continued, most the time forceful but loving, she submitted willing, accepting punishment and reward. She found pleasure, if in nothing more than pleasing him. He'd learn restraint, to not cause her any real harm. And he was not leant, he controlled her absolutely, and doled out reprimands as he saw fit. And every night she stayed with him in his chamber.

Bruises and scratches were just par for the course, but easy enough to conceal.

It was only around the beginning of the second week she started to become more withdrawn, as the preparations for Thor's coronation became more and more evident. People filled the palace, running about making everything perfect for the prince's big day. Noble women could talk of nothing more then dresses, jewelry, hair. Her friends were excited and Thor could talk of little else.

With all the bustle and distraction, no one really noticed Keira becoming more distant, spending more time alone. Only Loki noticed, but said nothing.

The night before the ceremony Keira looked across the dinner table at Loki. Her voice was a little unsteady. "I want you, I want you now, take me till all by boundaries have been pushed. To make this time put all others to shame. I need this Loki, please. " She was flushed, shy but unwavering.

At first his brows went together in a quizzical look, but slowly turned sly. "Well dear pet, what's gotten into you this evening. Not that I won't oblige of course, for your sake," his grin was wicked.

And that he did. He pushed past many of her boundaries, raising her to new heights. She found herself moaning and sobbing in unison. The pain of it became pure ecstasy.

Loki savored her release as a treasure he couldn't part with. He'd never had a woman give into him so sincerely. With each moment he seemed to find new delights.

The note he found the next morning was written in a graceful, fine hand, Keira's hand.

Darling Loki,

I know this letter is the coward's way out. I can't stay, I can't watch as you take this path. I cannot follow you. All I can do is plead but I know it would fall on deaf ears. I could threaten, I could tell your brother, or I can leave. I chose to leave.

Maybe this is me running away from more than just your plans, maybe I'm running from my feelings as well. Over and over I have though this though, yet I cannot, no matter how hard I try, find another answer.

As I've told you, this path you've chosen, leads only to death and darkness. It may not be your death, but it will be the death of innocents.

Always I am yours, in my heart, never another's, but I cannot sit still though this.

I can't ask you not to be angry, yet I can ask that you try to understand.

Loki, I love you, I will always love you.

- With all I have, Keira

**The End**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – What does the future hold for these – seemingly – ill fated lovers. The Story will continue. – In an alternant universe (AU) Loki wins the war and takes over Midgard. Will he let Keira back into his life? Can she change his wicked ways? FOLLOW me and I will start a brand new story titled More Visions of You. It's not the best title but it's a title – HOPE to post first chapter before the weekend.**

**Please review this if you get a chance!**


End file.
